Chibis Again
by Silverninja87
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha stumble upon the fountain of youth by accident. Can they turn back into their old selves?
1. Thirsty?

Okay, I admit, I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters!  
  
Phew  
  
It feels good to have that off my chest. Sighs in relief  
  
Thanks to Night Kitsune for helping me with all of this! Oh, and she warns everyone not to read this while in algebra class! Or in any other, as it is distracting....well, at least to her. But hey, like we pay attention anyway.   
  
Chapter 1: Thirsty?  
  
They had been walking all day. They were all thirsty, but Miroku and Inuyasha were especially. Kind enough to share half their water with Sango and Kagome, they forgot about Shippo and Kirara. Surely the little fox and the cat deserved a little refreshment....Miroku and Inuyasha didn't fully agree when all the water was drank by them. Finally, after what seemed to be days under the sun, when it had only been three hours, they found shelter under the trees at last. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara started to make camp in a forest opening, while Miroku and Inuyasha went to fill up the water bottles. After following Inuyasha's nose, they found a nice little fountain spring.  
  
"It's about time!" Inuyasha shouted before gulping the clear liquid. Silently agreeing, Miroku followed suit. After fulfilling their thirst, they went back to camp, almost forgetting to refill the bottles. On the way back to camp, they began to feel funny and the water bottles seemed to get heavier. They were almost to the camp when Miroku tripped and fell on Inuyasha, spilling the bottles everywhere.  
  
"Get off me you damned monk! What the hell are you trying to do anyway?!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. My foot got caught on some—"  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Miroku. Inuyasha could probably guess what Miroku tripped on, the bottom of his robes. Both his and Inuyasha's outfits were both too big. Mostly because they themselves had shrunk. They stood still, pointing at each other and opening their mouths to close them again, saying nothing.  
  
"Are you sure you heard them Sango?" Kagome asked. She and Sango stepped through the bushes, stumbling upon the scene. All four of them froze.  
  
"What happened to you two?!" Sango asked wide eyed.  
  
"We're not sure. We were bringing back some water when I tripped on my robe and fell." Inuyasha and Miroku realized they were still pointing at each other and lowered their arms. This proved to be a bad idea. Miroku's hand had shrunk and his prayer beads didn't fit as well as they had.  
  
When the prayer beads fell onto the ground in front of Miroku, the wind tunnel was unleashed. Catching him by surprise, Miroku toppled backward, exposing everyone else to it. Kagome grabbed onto a tree and held Inuyasha tightly to her.  
  
"Miroku, put on your beads!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I don't know where they went!" he yelled back. Miroku pointed his hand upward, hoping to stop sucking too much in, especially his friends. Kagome had a strong tree to hold on too, and no way was she going to let go of Inuyasha. She took the break that Miroku gave her to get a better hold. Shippo and Kirara were back at the camp site, so no need to worry about them. And Sango was...where was she?! He racked his brain trying to remember where she found safety. She did, didn't she? He couldn't remember....  
  
"Where's Sango?!" he yelled toward Kagome.  
  
She yelled something back, but he couldn't hear her. He was about to try again when someone grabbed his left hand and put something in it. He recognized that hand, it was Sango's! What's more, she had found his prayer beads! He quickly wrapped his hand tightly.  
  
"Nice going Monk." said a cross Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave him alone Inuyasha." Kagome insisted.  
  
"Why should I? He was the one that almost sucked us up!"  
  
"But he didn't mean too!"  
  
"Like that matters!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'like that matters'? Of course it matters! He's human, he makes mistakes!"  
  
"Which proves my point that all humans are stupid!"  
  
"You're half human!"  
  
"Right. HALF! It's not the same!"  
  
"ARGH! OSUWARI!"  
  
The now chibi Inuyasha fell on his face. Kagome immediately felt bad and picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She cried, squeezing him.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "W-what are you doing?!"  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've never acted this way when you osuwaried me before, why now?"  
  
"Because you're so sweet and innocent looking!"  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, scrunching up his face a tad.  
  
"Actually, I'd have to agree with her." Sango teased giggling.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Sango! Kagome! Where did you two go?" Shippo shouted, close to where everyone was. Sure enough, Kirara and Shippo came into view. Just like the rest of them, he froze in stared. Then he began to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha pulled him out of Kagome's grip and started to go towards Shippo to hit him. He didn't take four steps till he tripped over his own cloths, making Shippo laugh more.  
  
"Can you three stop gawking at us and figure out what caused this please?!"  
  
"I think Inuyasha is right." Miroku agreed quickly.  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded.  
  
"Why don't we retrace your steps! That usually works." Kagome suggested.  
  
But they soon found a problem with that. Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't walk much without falling down over their clothes.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Sango wondered.  
  
"Even if we could scrunch it up, they would still trip." Kagome mentioned. "I know! What if we cut the bottoms?! They could walk then!"  
  
"You are not cutting my clothes! Besides, what if we turned back into our full size with cut clothes?!"  
  
Sango and Kagome lightly blushed while Miroku shook his head and muttered something about Inuyasha's vulgarity.  
  
"Fine then!" Kagome stood, walked over to Inuyasha, and picked him up.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?!" protested Inuyasha  
  
"You can't walk, you won't let us cut your clothes, so, you'll have to be carried!"  
  
"But. . . ."  
  
"No buts! I'm carrying you whether you like it or not! Besides, this way I can repay you for all the times you carried me!" She added cheerily.  
  
"I bet you weigh more." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth and a popping vein.  
  
"Nothing. But if you insist on carrying me, at least don't do it like I'm weak!"  
  
"Hmm...I know! I'll give you piggy back rides! Just like my mom used to give to me!"  
  
With Sango doing the same with Miroku, they retraced the steps back to the fountain spring.  
  
"We came here and filled the bottles and then headed back to camp." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"That's it? Nothing else?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, we might have taken a few sips. . . ."Miroku confessed.  
  
"Hmm. That sounds familiar." Kagome said sitting down on a rock thinking. She immediately stood back up saying, "That's it!"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
"The Fountain of Youth!" When everyone just stared at her, Kagome sweatdropped and started to tell them about it. "The legend of the fountain of youth is that when you drink from it, you become younger. Many people search for it, but with no success."  
  
"And yet these two idiots just had to follow Inuyasha's nose." Shippo commented, hiding behind Kagome.  
  
"Okay, now that we know how we turned like this, how do we turn back?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't remember anything about a Fountain of Age....."  
  
"So, Inuyasha and I are stuck like this?" Miroku asked with a slight panic in his voice.  
  
"Well, we may not know anything, but maybe Kaede would!" Sango suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea! Kirara can take us to the village, so we wouldn't have to worry about being attacked or anything. Right Kirara?"  
  
Kirara nodded.  
  
"Alright Kirara! But before we leave, it might be smart to take some samples back with us. Um...where are the water bottles guys?"  
  
"We dropped them in the forest when. . .we realized something was wrong." Miroku told them, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miroku. Kirara and I will go find them!" Shippo said as they ran off.


	2. The Old Hag and Inuki

And here's the second chapter! Thanks to anyone who is reading my story. If you review (Thanks Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi!) Great! I appreciate it! And if you don't, well, tha's oka. I just want people to enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I think these things are mean. They keep reminding us tha we don't own the things we love. Grrs and Curses on them.   
  
Chapter 2: The Old Hag and Inuki  
  
When Shippo and Kirara found all 6 of the bottles, they all headed back to Kaede's village. Unfortunately, when they got there, it was still daylight. . . .  
  
"I'm not going! Forget it! No way am I going to let those villagers see me like this!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Why not?!" asked a frustrated Kagome.  
  
"They know me as someone strong and someone to be feared. I'm not going to let them see me like this!"  
  
"You are so stubborn!"  
  
Through all of their arguing, Shippo just couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
  
"And just what are you laughing at?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I-it's just, I know you always acted childish, but now that I've seen you as one, I can just imagine you throwing temper tantrums everyday!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to bop Shippo on the head, when Kagome picked him up again.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, it's not like you can really stop us from going into the village. I have to carry you anyway, or else you would trip. Now I'm tired of hearing you complain, so you better get over it now, because we're going to see Kaede, today!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"No buts!" Kagome interrupted, and with that, they headed to Kaede's home. Kagome and Sango were the first to go in.  
  
"Kagome, Sango. What a surprise."  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it. We sort of need your help."

"What is it Kagome?"  
  
Sango spoke up, "Well, you see. . .Miroku and Inuyasha had an accident."  
  
While she spoke, Miroku and Inuyasha stumbled in, followed by a smiling Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"Oh my! What strange powers did this to ye?"  
  
"Kagome told us that it was most likely the water they drank." Shippo said, setting a bottle on Kaede's table. "Figures they would drink something they didn't know." he finished with a smirk.  
  
"We wouldn't have been thirsty. . . ." Miroku started.  
  
". . . .if you hadn't finished off our water!" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Shippo's smirk faded and a sweatdrop appeared. "Maybe Kirara and I will go outside and play, right Kirara?" Kirara nodded and the two of them leave. Sango and Kagome gave Kaede a better explaination.  
  
"The fountain of youth." Kaede whispered.  
  
"Yes. Is there anything you can do to help Inuyasha and I?"  
  
"I am not sure. But I will try. In the mean time, me thinks that we should get ye two better fitting cloths. . .Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I failed to notice before, but where is your sword Tetsaiga?"  
  
"Sango's keeping watch over it and the monk's staff since. . . well. . . ."Inuyasha turned his head away. "Feh."  
  
"Since Miroku and Inuyasha are too little to carry the weapons, I will take care of them."  
  
"I suppose that takes care of everything for now. I will go get you two some clothes, then we shall eat and get some rest. Tomorrow I shall begin experimenting tomorrow."  
  
Even though the beds were warm and the cloths now fitted comfortably, Inuyasha and Miroku had trouble falling asleep. Each with different worries on their minds. This caused them to be the last to wake in the morning. However, when they woke, someone was missing. . . .  
  
"Where did Kagome go?!"  
  
"She went through the Bone Eater's Well to her own time. She said she might be able to find more information in her own time. . .uh, what else did she say she was wanting to get there Sango?"  
  
"I think she said something about wanting her camera. . .or something like that."  
  
"What's a camera?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We're not sure, but it's bound to be important." Shippo answered.  
  
"Why did she go without saying something to us then?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"She said that you two were too cute to wake. She promised to come back real soon." Sango answered calmly.  
  
"And what about you Sango?"  
  
"What about me Miroku?"  
  
"Did you see me as too cute to wake also?"  
  
"Well, I did think you were cute. But I knew that if I woke you, it would go away."  
  
"Stupid Monk." Inuyasha commented at Miroku's dismay.  
  
Just then Kaede came into the room pulling a big white dog that looked older than her. It slowly walked towards Inuyasha, sniffed him once, and then flopped down next to him.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at the dog.  
  
"This. . ."Kaede came over and scratched the dog's ears. "Is Inuki."  
  
"Inuki?! You have got to be kidding me! This bag of bones?!"  
  
"Anyway, the owners of Inuki volunteered him to help me in finding your solution."  
  
"Why a dog?" Sango asked. Listening to the dog's wheezing breaths.  
  
"I was afraid that a human would want to stay young selfishly, so I chose something else close to Inuyasha's structure. Here you go Inuki." As she spoke and Inuyasha fumed, Kaede gave Inuki a small bowl of water. Everyone watched in suspense as the old dog twitched. Shook. Sneezed. Then finally, something happened. If they had blinked, they would have missed it. Soon the old dog was replaced by a small energetic puppy.  
  
"Shippo, would you mind playing with Inuki? It would help if he was calmer."  
  
"Sure! Come on Inuki!" Shippo called running outside. Inuki ran after him and Kirara followed for reasons of her own.  
  
Kaede started to go through her herbs. Miroku and Inuyasha finished eating and Sango cleaned up after them. It didn't take long for them to both become bored.  
  
"You better hurry up you old hag. I'm getting restless. I don't want to waste away from boredom."  
  
"Don't worry. That won't happen." Kaede answered with a chuckle.  
  
"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know when I'll find your cure and so I volunteered you and Miroku to help with my priestess duties around the village. I shall also need your help here if Sango is too busy.  
  
"No way! I'm not going to be some human's slave. FORGET IT!"  
  
"Fine. But if I'm to do my other duties as well, it could take me longer to find your cure."  
  
"Inuyasha, grow up. If it helps you find our cure faster, then we will gladly help you anyway we can. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
And with that the day began. Miroku went around giving religious advice and helping with medical problems. Inuyasha helped in more areas of strength. Though he was younger, Inuyasha still had the strength of one full grown human. Though he didn't really have this much muscle at the time of his original youth, he gave what he did have to all his experience in life that wasn't taken away by the water. Sango went on small errands for Kaede, sometimes taking Kirara. And Shippo, when not playing with Inuki or the other children of the village, spent his free time taunting Inuyasha at safe distances.


	3. Kagome's Relaxation & Sad Inuki

Chapter 3: Kagome's Relaxation & Sad Inuki  
  
Kagome was just as busy finding out information at home. And hunting down her pesky camera. Her frantic searching caught the whole family's attention.  
  
"Kagome, what are you looking for?" her mom asked.  
  
"My camera, have you seen it?"  
  
"Yes, hold on and I'll go get it."  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Kagome, why do you need your camera? Is something happening in the feudal area?" Souta wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes, that reminds me! Grandpa, have you ever heard of a fountain age?"  
  
"What? Fountain of age?! Kagome, what are you talking about?!"  
  
Not wanting to retell this story, Kagome waited until her mother returned with the yellow camera before telling them everything.  
  
"Ahem. Kagome, you wouldn't by any chance have brought one of those bottles home, would you?"  
  
"No Grandpa."  
  
"Nice try Gramps." Souta said, shaking his head.  
  
"I guess I should go back and help Kaede. I don't think I'll be able to find anything here if Grandpa hasn't heard of it" Kagome said while grabbing her bag.  
  
"Oh, well, if you'll wait a minute, I'll go grab some lunches for you to take." her mom said while walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa?"  
  
"Perhaps you wouldn't mind staying here for at least a day?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kagome, didn't you see how disappointed she was? She misses you a lot. I think you should spend the rest of the day with her."  
  
"But, I have to help Inuyasha and Miroku. . . ."  
  
"How about this, Grandpa and I will go research, while you and mom go out and have some fun together. Deal?" Souta offered.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Hardly. I'm doing it for mom, so don't get any other ideas!"  
  
"Alright, I won't! Thanks guys!"  
  
"No problem!" Souta called out while forcing Grandpa out the door.  
  
"Here you go Kago. . .where'd Souta and Grandpa go?"  
  
"They're doing me a favor. Change of plans mom. I want to spend the day with you, so, we're going out!" Kagome grabbed her mom's led her out the door. Kagome surprised herself by actually relaxing. She couldn't think of a time when she wasn't worried about something for a long time. When they got back, they made some popcorn and watched a movie they rented. The credits were going by when Grandpa and Souta came in.  
  
"Kagome! Grandpa and I might have found something!"  
  
"Really? What?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the end of their first day of child labor and Inuyasha wouldn't stop complaining.  
  
Inuyasha glares at Kaede, "I don't believe I've seen you do that kind of manual work, so why do I have to do it?!"  
  
"Ye know what they say , Inuyasha, seeing isn't believing."  
  
"Who the hell says that?!"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "According to Kagome, everybody."  
  
Inuyasha fell back against the wall with a loud "Feh!"  
  
Inuki, thinking Inuyasha wanted to play, ran over and started jumping on him.  
  
"Kaede, can't you do anything to calm this thing down?!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. But the last herbal remedy I tried seemed to increase his energy. Not his age."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked to Kaede, all the while pushing the hyperactive pup away.  
  
"So, where's the monk?"  
  
"I think he went to help Sango."  
  
Inuki, still wanting to play, started to bite and bark at Inuyasha.  
  
"This pup is starting to annoy me. Where'd the dumb fox cub and Kirara go?!"  
  
"They're asleep. Apparently, Inuki was too much for them after the last remedy. Perhaps ye should just play with him."  
  
"No way. I've got more important things to do." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"None of your damn business, you old hag!" he shouted as he left.  
  
Inuki started to run after him, but was held back by Kaede. Whining because no one would play with him, the puppy went to a corner and proceeded to chase his tail. Outside on the roof, Inuyasha was laying down and eventually fell asleep with a worried expression on his face.

-----------------------------------

Now I'm working on the next one. Type, type, type. . . .


	4. Inuyasha's Tantrum

Does anyone know of a food or spice that can give people bad/weird dreams? And it has to be something that one would eat in the middle ages or so. I'm no good with math or time or anything with numbers. I don't own Inuyasha, and here is the next chapter, and I would like to thank all those that read this chapter when it was horribly screwed up with the spacing and junk. Not even I would have read it, and I just want to thank you all. But I did add another page and a half, so you might want to read the last part. Thanks again!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Tantrum

Inuyasha woke to squeals of laughter. Looking down, he saw Shippo and various other children playing with Inuki. Inuyasha jumped down, part way falling, and went inside.

"It's about time ye joined the waking world, Inuyasha. Once ye finish eating, ye can start today's chores."

"What?! You mean that I have to do more?!"

"Of course. I've not yet found the cure, and the duties of a priestess are demanding." Kaede turned around to see a fuming Inuyasha, "But if ye insists on doing nothing, then it will take me longer than originally plan---"

Inuyasha cut her off by gulping down the rest of his rice and walked out. Smiling to herself. Kaede turned back to her herbs.

Today, most of the men were working on building a house that was recently destroyed by a fire. Inuyasha mostly carried small, but heavy things. They were almost finished, but ran out of their cut wood supply.

"Inuyasha! At the edge of the forest near the entrance of the village should be a pile of wood. Bring it here, and then you can leave for the day. Deal?" offered the foreman.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, turning around and walking in the direction of the forest. In the middle of the village, Inuyasha walked past a crowd of women. Slightly curious, Inuyasha wanted to know what was going on, but he also wanted to get his 'chores' done. Grumbling, Inuyasha walked on. Hoping to get it done quickly, Inuyasha picked up all the wood at once, with _some_ difficulty, and now had to feel his way around since he couldn't see straight forward.

When he walked pass the crowd again, he picked up his pace upon seeing it through the corner of his eye. Inuki and the children were playing near by. Inuki, seeing Inuyasha ran up to him wanting to play. Inuyasha, totally unaware of the pup, stepped forward. . .and on the poor puppy. Inuyasha was startled by the whimper and fell backwards, tossing all the wood into the air. Well, what goes up, must come down. Inuyasha covered his head while wood showered down on him. When all the wood was finally on the ground, Inuyasha just sat there stunned for a few seconds. Then he realized that someone was scolding him.

". . .could have been hurt. I can't believe you didn't see him coming. Inuyasha, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha had had it.

"He?! _He _could have been hurt? I'm the one that all the damn wood fell on! But do you even ask if I'm alright?! NO! I didn't see the damn pup because the wood was blocking my view! This is all because I wanted to get the damn job that the old hag told me to!"

While releasing his frustration, Inuyasha had stood up threateningly and even broke a small piece of wood that he grabbed. When all this happened, not only did the group of women turn to watch, but some of the men stopped and stared. But now the crowd was dispersing, and most of the people had looks of disapproval on their face. Shippo, scared, ran away with the perfectly healthy Inuki behind him. The only person still around was Miroku. He calmly walked up to Inuyasha and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Calm down. All you've managed to cause is a disturbance and the only ones you scared were Shippo and poor Inuki."

Inuyasha slapped Miroku's hand away. "Sure, easy for you to say! I'm busting my butt doing all the work, while you hang around women all day!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. I can't help it. I just came to get a glass of water, when this woman came up to me. Naturally, my charm took over as I helped her with a very difficult religious matter. And before I was finished helping her, more women were caught by my charm and intellect. These women have fine taste."

"How can you say they have fine taste?! You look **seven** years old!"

"True. But can you name one other thing besides children that women adore?"

"That isn't true!"

"Ah, well. None of them have come up to you because of your temper and foul language. Honestly Inuyasha, you have such an innocent face that such language is unnat---"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head with the broken wood still in his hand.

"Unlike you, I don't care about that! But I'm tired of being the only one that actually does work aside from Sango and Kirara! And I refuse to do anymore!"

Inuyasha turned back and ran for the forest. Miroku sighed and stared at the littered wood.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was night time when Kagome threw her backpack over the edge of the well.

"I need to learn how to pack lighter." she said with a sigh.

"So, you decided to show up finally."

Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha jumping down from a low tree branch.

"Hello Inuyasha. What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from those humans. Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, I hope you're ready to face them because I need to talk with Kaede about what I found out. And you should hear it too."

Kagome grabbed his hand and together walked back to the village. They were almost to Kaede's house when Inuyasha saw the house they had been working on earlier.

"What do you know. Those idiot humans actually finished it." muttered Inuyasha.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kagome entered Kaede's home first with Inuyasha right behind.

"Kagome, it's good to see you're back!" Sango cried. They could see that she and Kaede were talking by themselves. None of the others were around.

"It's good to be back. And I have great news! My grandpa and Souta might have found the answer to our problem!"

"That is fortunate news indeed." Kaede said, looking somewhat relieved.

"Yes. Now where's Miroku? He should hear this too." Kagome asked.

"That monk probably convinced some woman that he was scared to sleep by himself." Inuyasha mocked.

"Actually, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuki are all asleep. They tired quickly after finishing Inuyasha's job for him. "Kaede blamed.

"What do you mean, **my** job?"

"After you ran off, they cleaned up the mess you made by carrying the wood the rest of the way."

"Come on. You actually expect me to believe that? And Inuki is a dog. How could he 'carry' the wood?!"

"Shippo tied rope to a flat piece of wood and put a couple pieces on at a time. Inuki pulled, while Shippo pushed. Miroku carried one at a time. When Sango finally came back, they were fast asleep in their room. Because of them, the house is finished. "

"Feh." Inuyasha sat down by the table.

"Well, I don't want to wake them up if they're tired. This can wait till morning.

Sango and Kaede agreed and the three girls went to bed. Inuyasha stood outside the door of the boy's room. Finally sliding it open when he felt stupid for just standing there. In the moonlight, he saw Shippo and Inuki sleeping in the corner, and Miroku was lying next to the window. But he wasn't sleeping, just laying there and staring at his right hand. Then he put his right hand down and stared at the moon.

"What are you doing?!"

"Huh? Oh Inuyasha, when did you get back?"

"Awhile ago with Kagome. She found some information about how to help us. And she would have told us everything if we had known you were still up."

"Sorry."

"No use worrying about it now. But what are you doing up anyway?"

"I've just been having trouble sleeping lately, that's all. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night monk."

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone but Shippo, Inuki, and Kirara woke up early. All anxious to hear Kagome's news.

"Well, my grandpa and Souta helped me by looking at the library and they found this book." She brought from her backpack a book that looked like it weighed a ton. After flipping a few pages, she found what she was looking for and began reading.

"The Nashinka tribe was very big and held the largest territory. Mostly because of they defeated all the tribes that challenged them. There are many theories on how they were able to obtain those victories, but none so popular as the Legendary Nashinka herb. Named after the tribe that cultivated it, this plant had the ability to change their young boys into men that were able to help defend the tribe. The only tribe that put up a challenge to the Nashinka tribe, was the smaller Jiikana tribe. The Jiinkana tribe was believed to own the secret of youth. A war raged between them for years until their Leaders discussed peace. To honor this peace, both tribes swore to never use either the Nashinka herb or the secret of youth, now to be believed to be the fountain of youth."

Kagome looked up from the book.

"Well? Is that it? How the hell is that supposed to help us?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. For one, we at least know that an herb exists, and it's name." Miroku reasoned.

"We know it's name and that it exist_ed_. We don't know if it still does. It probably died out with the tribe."

"Just like the Fountain of Youth?" Kagome pointed out.

"Whatever."

"And here, here a map of the Nashinka territory. But I can't read it very well. I was hoping that Kaede could." Kagome said while showing them the map in the book.

Kaede looked at the map carefully. "I can see why. Whoever wrote this didn't make it very clear, but I believe that I can make ye a better one."

"That'd be great, thanks!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Great. More waiting. But at least we just have to wait for the old hag to make us a map. Then we can be on our way!"

"Uh, about that. . . ." Kagome began.

"What about it?" Inuyasha glared.

"We think that you , Miroku, and Shippo should stay here, while Sango, Kirara, and I get the herb."

"Why the hell would you think that?!"

"What Kagome means is that, it would be faster and easier with just us three. And we wouldn't have to worry about you because we know that you would be safe with Kaede."

"No." Miroku interrupted, "I'm with Inuyasha. Either you take us with you, or we'll go by ourselves."

"But Miroku. . . ." Sango started to object.

"We go." He said simply, then walked outside.

"I wonder what's bugging him?" Kagome voiced.

"I don't really care. But you heard him. We go too." Inuyasha added before leaving also.

"I guess it's settled then." Sango muttered looking at the door.

"What's going o---Kagome! You're back!" SHippo shouted jumping into her arms.

"It's good to see you too Shippo."

"Did you find anything?"

"We think so, and I would like to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Well, we found a book that told of an herb that could return Inuyasha and Miroku back to normal. But we aren't positive if it still exists or not. That's why Kaede is going to continue trying to find one herself. But she'll need some help, especially with Inuki. So, will you please stay and help Kaede?

Shippo looked sad, "But I want to stay with you Kagome."

"And I want you to come with me, but it really would be a great help if you would help Kaede."

"Really?"

"Aye. I could really use the help Shippo." Kaede added.

"Okay! If it will help you Kagome, then I will stay and assist Kaede!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo, "Thanks a lot Shippo!"

------------------------------------------------------

Howerd: Chirped? Kagome _chirped?!_

Nin: Oh, be quiet. I was running out of words and I was tired.

Howerd: And you're getting rid of Shippo. I don't think Night Kitsune will like that.

Nin: Like I care. She's _my_ slave. And I tell her what she likes!


	5. Miroku's Worry & Missing Inuki!

I don't own Inuyasha.

I'd love to thank all of you that review, I squeal with joy. Really, I do. And I'd really like to thank Night Kitsune. I've waited forever for your review so I could laugh my head off. I'm mean.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Miroku's Worry & Missing Inuki

As Shippo agreed, Inuyasha followed Miroku into the forest by the lake. Miroku started to skip rocks, while Inuyasha sat and watched.

"Not that I really care, but what is bugging you?"

Miroku threw one last stone, then stood there, looking at the lake.

"When I was really seven, my father died by his curse. And I hadn't yet inherited the wind tunnel. But now." Miroku looked at his right hand, "Not only do I have it, but it's basically the same size. Even where that praying mantas nicked it."

"So, basically. . . ."

"If we don't find a way to change back, I doubt I'll live to be twenty."

Inuyasha stood up. "So I guess we better find that herb, if it exists. Come on, let's see if the old hag made the map yet."

They got back to have Shippo run out, being chased by Inuki with Kirara close behind.

"I think I liked Inuki better when he was old and wheezing."

"Inuyasha, that's not very nice."

"Like I care."

They went inside to catch Sango and Kagome talking. Upon seeing the two boys, both of them stopped talking and tried to hide their smiles.

"There you two are! Here!" Kagome greeted and gave each of them a chocolate bar. "Mom packed one for each of us, so enjoy!"

"Thank you." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha began to eat. "Where's Lady Kaede?" He added between bites.

"She went to her room so she could concentrate. She should have the map finished by tonight or tomorrow by the latest she said." Sango explained

"Good. The sooner, the better." Inuyasha said after devouring his chocolate.

"So, what were you two talking about before we came in?" Miroku questioned slyly.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome answered nervously while stuffing her camera deeper in her backpack. Sango simply started to drink her tea with her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to answer, nor look at anyone. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at them suspiciously.

"So what are we supposed to do while we're waiting for the old hag to finish?"

"Well, she didn't give us any instructions or jobs. So I guess, whatever we want to do."

"Ah. Well, I think I should still fill my duties and make sure no one is questioning their faith." Miroku said and left.

"I think he meant if any _woman_ had any problems." Inuyasha blamed as he watched the door. He stood up and walked towards the door, "I'd rather spend my time alone. So don't follow me."

When Inuyasha left, Kagome giggled and took out her camera. "Oh well. I don't think I'm in the mood to leave them alone. Wanna come with me and capture some priceless moments like I told you about?"

Sango nodded, and they both headed out to find anything that interested them.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, and Sango and Kagome were escorting Miroku back to Kaede's home.

"I can't believe she smacked my hand." They heard him say under his breath. Miroku had seen two women talking and one of them had some treats in hand. He went up to ask if he could have one, and she said yes. But when he reached his hand out, she smacked it and then yelled at him. Apparently, she didn't even hear him ask, and was still talking to her friend. Kagome and Sango had been hanging near by, and decided to help him escape the scolding of her, since it truly was an accident this time.

They were about to go inside, when Kagome heard Shippo yelling.

"Kagome! Kagome! Sango, Miroku!" Shippo ran up to them and had to catch his breath. "Have any of you seen Inuki or Kirara?!"

"Weren't they with you?" Kagome knelt down and asked Shippo.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek earlier, but it was my turn to seek, and I haven't been able to find either of them. So I've been looking for you guys. Do you think you could help me find them?!"

"Calm down Shippo. Kirara is able to care for herself, and I bet that she is with Inuki. I'm sure she'll lead him home soon." Sango smiled and comforted Shippo.

"Well, yeah. But still, I'd feel better if we found them soon." Shippo pleaded.

"How about this. We can go inside and get dinner ready. And if they're not back yet, we'll go and get Inuyasha, then we can search for Inuki and Kirara. Is that okay?" Miroku bargained.

Shippo nodded slightly and wiped away the worry tears from the corners of his eyes. They all three went inside and started to fix dinner for everyone. They had fun, just cooking. And they didn't really worry about anything. That is, until they were done. Inuki and Kirara hadn't shown up, and now Shippo was beginning to worry some more. Just as Kagome hugged him and told him it would be alright, Kirara walked in. But no one followed her.

"Kirara, where is Inuki?" Sango asked her dear friend. Kirara looked at her, then started to head out the door again, making it clear that she wanted them to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left Kaede's house, and went directly to one of his favorite trees by the lake. After about an hour or so, he heard barking.

'Great. If that damned pup is coming, then Shippo can't be far behind. Can't I get some peace to myself?!' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the bushes that the barking was coming from. Sure enough, Inuki jumped out, with Kirara right behind him. But Shippo was no where to be seen. Inuki, having smelled Inuyasha, started barking at the tree. Inuyasha stared at it. Then, just to get the stupid thing to shut up, Inuyasha jumped down from his low branch, just to have Inuki run up to him. Inuki stopped right before running into him, and stood on his hind legs in begging formation.

"What? What do you want?"

Inuki whimpered, then laid down and rolled on his back. Despite himself, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how cute Inuki was actually being.

"Is this what you want?" Inuyasha got on his knees and rubbed Inuki's tummy. When Inuki felt satisfied with his tummy rub, he got back on his feet and jumped on Inuyasha, knocking him back.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha tried to be cross, but couldn't really be angry for some reason. Inuki barked, then ran away and barked at Inuyasha as to say, "Can't catch me!"

Kirara didn't want to be left out, and went beside Inuki and wagged her tails saying, "Nya Nya!"

"Oh yeah? Well, better run, because here I come!"

Inuyasha chased Inuki, then Inuki would chase Inuyasha, and sometimes Kirara would do the chasing. After awhile, all of them became a little tired. The sun was setting and Inuyasha sat up against a tree. Inuki and Kirara both rested their heads on Inuyasha's lap and he petted them. Soon, both Inuyasha and Inuki had fallen asleep. Kirara, now rested, was getting hungry. She decided to go back and get something to eat. Unfortunately, all she would get would be a whiff of food, then come back with four others following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and most of all Shippo, were all stunned in silence. They could believe what they were seeing.

"I can hardly believe it. Inuyasha spent so much energy making us think that he hated Inuki." Shippo stated, not taking his eyes off the sight, "Uh, should we wake them?"

"I don't think so. Inuyasha would probably be nasty. Not only because we woke him up, but caught him not being mean to Inuki. I think it's best just to leave them here. We can send Kirara back here to watch over them tonight. After she's eaten. I'm sure she must be hungry, spending all day with Inuki." Miroku planned, and everyone agreed.

They were almost back to the village, when Shippo noticed that Kagome wasn't behind him like he thought. Instead, she was running to catch up with them, and hide something behind her back.

"Sorry. I almost forgot something, but that's not important." She said, cutting off Shippo's and Miroku's questions.

They all ate the wonderful dinner they had made, though slightly cold. Sango made sure Kaede was given some food, and Kagome packed the food that could be saved for Inuki and Inuyasha in her back pack. Everyone then said their goodnights, and went to bed.

In the forest, two sets of dog ears flicked every once in awhile at the nighttime forest sounds around them. And one set of cat ears, listening for any sign off danger while all three of them slept.


	6. I Want to Be Your Hero

I'm glad more people are liking my story. I hope I don't let you down! I don't own Inuyasha. . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: I want to be your hero

Inuyasha was walking in the forest with his mother. His mother had a sad and worried face. She usually did.

"Why are you sad mother?" Inuyasha asked that question a lot, but he never got an answer.

"I'm not sad. How can I be on such a beautiful day and with you by me?" She answered smiling.

"Why are we walking in the forest today mother?"

"I thought it would be nice to visit the lake. We haven't been there in awhile, have we?"

"No, we haven't. You really like the lake, don't you mother?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?"

"Oh, I guess a lot of reasons. Water is refreshing, isn't it? And so beautiful when it is calm. Like a giant mirror. Does that make me vain? Going to the lake to see my reflection?" She asked teasingly.

"You mother? Never!" Inuyasha shouted back, causing his mother to giggle.

"Thank you. Did you know that I met your father by the lake?"

"No."

"One day I went to visit the lake. I sat in my favorite tree and just stared and dreamed all day. But when the sun was setting, I had to make myself go home. I didn't really want to leave, but I had to, before my family worried. On my way back, a demon attacked me. I would have died for sure, if your father hadn't shown up."

"And you fell in love?"

"Yes. He was my hero. I think a girl has trouble not falling in love with her hero."

"Why?"

"You know, for a half dog demon, you're being really curious." his mother teased him.

"Mother, why?" Inuyasha pressed.

"I don't think anyone really knows. They have ideas and guesses, but no one really knows."

"When will we see father again?"

"I don't know." she answered, looking at the sky, searching for the answer herself.

"Well then, until he returns, I'll be your hero!"

Inuyasha's mother looked at him and giggled, "You don't have to do that."

"But why not?"

Inuyasha looked at his mother. They had come to the lake clearing and were standing there. Inuyasha's mother looked at him and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Because I already love you. And I have my hero. But there's a girl out there that needs a hero. And there will be a time when you come into her life. Because you'll be destined to be her hero."

She let him go and walked up to the lake. Inuyasha started to follow, but yelled in surprise.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" his mother asked.

"It's nothing. . .but. . .my face is getting yet and I haven't even touched the water.

Inuyasha's mother smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Inuki's snout in his face.

"Stop licking my face!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Inuki away. Inuki, satisfied that Inuyasha was awake, went over to the lake and started to drink next to Kirara.

Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes, remembering his dream. Then went over next to the drinking creatures and cupped his hands and gathered some water.

"You don't know how refreshing." he muttered before splashing his face. Looking up at the sky, he let his mind wonder. His dream reminded him of Kikyo. "I wasn't much of a hero, was I?" he asked the pup who ignored him and continued drinking. "I just hope that's changed."

Kirara looked up and stared at Inuyasha. He looked at her.

"Let's go back to Kaede's. Maybe we'll find some food."

Inuyasha started to walk away with Kirara. After a few seconds, Inuki realized that they were leaving and ran to catch up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got inside, Inuyasha sniffed out some food in Kagome's backpack. Luckily it wasn't to deep, so she couldn't accuse him of rummaging through her stuff. He and Inuki were the only ones to eat. Kirara just went over and laid down by the wall. After eating their fill, they joined Kirara by the wall. Inuyasha sat there and stared into the dying fire.

"What are ye doing up this early?" Kaede spoke from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you. Did you get the map done?"

"Aye. I finished the map. I was just bringing it and Kagome's book to put with her stuff she left in here. That way, they'll have everything together, and won't need me."

"What do you mean?"

Kaede chuckled, "I mean, I just stayed up all night and am exhausted. I doubt anyone would be able to wake me up. And if ye should leave while I'm still sleeping, I wish ye all good luck, and I shall be praying for success. But I will also continue looking for a substitute Nashinka herb."

Kaede covered her mouth that went into a big yawn and she left to her room for a well deserved rest.

Inuyasha went back to watching the fire die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango was the first to wake. After making breakfast and finding the map, she went to wake everyone else. They had planned to leave as soon as possible. After eating and re-packing everything, Kirara transformed and everyone climbed on. Shippo wasn't about to cry, so instead, he cheered for them to be victorious in their findings. Inuki didn't really know what was going on, but when he tried to chase after the flying Kirara to have Shippo hold him back and tell him that he couldn't go, Inuki started to whimper.

"It's alright Inuki. They'll be back soon." Shippo said positively, still fighting back the tears himself. "Come one Inuki, let's go see if anyone needs our help. After all, that's why we stayed behind! And since Kaede is sleeping, let's go offer our services to those in need!"

Inuki barked in agreement, and they both ran around the village to see if anyone needed their help.


	7. More Trouble for Inuyasha!

Ninja: I don't own Inuyasha. And I guess you should thank Howerd, because I was actually planning on making the last chapter a cliffhanger. But he wouldn't let me. I mean it; this guy could make Jiminy Cricket feel guilty. And I guess it's a good thing I didn't, considering how long it took for me to update. Sorry about that. Hopefully, this is the start of a trend. Updating I mean. . . .

mlink-I read somewhere that Inuki meant puppy. It kind of fits with the whole Inu meaning dog. It also explains a bit why everyone could hardly believe the big, tired, wheezing dog was named Inuki. Tha's my reasoning anyway.

Ninja: And I would like to apologize ahead of time if a certain character is OOC. I'm trying my hardest not too.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: More Trouble for Inuyasha!

After studying the map a little bit, Sango realized that they could go back to the fountain and work their way from there. A good starting point, and everyone agreed. They found the forest that surrounded the fountain, and decided to give Kirara some rest. With Sango leading the way and Kagome bringing up the rear, they started to walk in the forest. But they didn't get far.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha said stepping back and looking at his foot. There was a long cut across his foot and it started to bleed.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly while getting out her medical kit.

"I don't know. I guess I just stepped on a sharp stone or something." About to lose his balance, Inuyasha sat down because he knew that Kagome would fuss more if he tried to fight her. And plus, it did hurt. . .just a little.

Kagome swabbed Inuyasha's cut with peroxide. She was about to put some bandage on, when she realized that she was out of bandaging. So, she improvised; wrapping his foot with her pink handkerchief.

"Why did you use that?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Sorry, it's all I had. But just humor me and we'll get it changed as soon as I get more bandages."

"No matter. It will probably be gone by then. Remember, I may be smaller, but my body is still special."

Everyone sweatdropped at his word. Before anyone could reply, Inuyasha suddenly stood up and started to sniff around.

"I can't believe it. What the hell is he doing here?!"

Inuyasha ran off with everyone running after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha ran on a head and finally made it to the clearing of the fountain. And there he saw him.

Sesshomaru was standing at the water's edge, looking at his reflection. His nine year old reflection.

Sesshomaru quickly turned his head and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed. It wasn't everyday that he saw his older brother being smothered by his oversized cloths and almost encircled by his boa.

"Stop laughing."

Inuyasha ignored him. But maybe luckily for him, Sango and the others entered the clearing and saw the sight. They were a bit better at not laughing than Inuyasha was.

"You drank the water, didn't you?" Miroku guessed.

"Is that what caused this to happen?" Sesshomaru asked back instead of answering the obvious question.

"Yes. That's what happened to Inuyasha and me."

"How do you turn back?"

"Nice try Sesshomaru. What makes you think that we'll tell you?" Inuyasha asked, his laughter still evident on his face.

"You'll tell me, or I'll make sure all of you go through the worst pain of your pathetic lives."

"Sorry. You forgot to say please." Inuyasha scolded.

Sesshomaru was going to make a comeback, but was interrupted by two people calling for him in the bushes. Jaken stepped out.

"L-lord Sesshomaru! What happened to you?!" Jaken cried.

Right after Jaken ran up to his lord and started crying, Rin come out of the bushes.

"Who's the girl?" Miroku asked.

Rin looked at the group of people; then looked over at Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you okay?" Rin asked running over and standing next to Jaken.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared with their mouths open.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Kagome asked.

"I never knew that Sesshomaru had such young taste. . . ."Miroku muttered.

Though he tried, Sango still heard him and it took all her might not to slap the young monk.

"Hey Sesshomaru, who's the girl? I thought you didn't care about humans." Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru glared, "I don't. It's none of my business what she does."

"Doesn't look like that from over here." Inuyasha continued to tease.

Kagome knelt down and covered of Inuyasha's mouth, "Don't push it Inuyasha." she whispered in warning.

"As I said. It isn't any of my business what she or any other human does. Now tell me how to return to normal."

"Like we would tell you." Inuyasha said after getting out of Kagome's grip.

Rin looked at Lord Sesshomaru and then at Inuyasha and his group. She walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"Please help Lord Sesshomaru!" she begged.

Kagome couldn't get over how sweet Rin was and pulled Sango aside with Miroku.

Inuyasha continued to stare and chuckle at Sesshomaru, being careful to say the really awful taunts only in his head because of Kagome's warning.

"We have to help Sesshomaru turn back. For the girl's sake." Kagome said to Sango and Miroku.

"Indeed. Even though Sesshomaru is a very strong demon, he is now at half his strength at most. He might be able to protect himself, but I highly doubt that the girl would be safe with him." Miroku stated.

"What I wonder is, what she's doing with him in the first place. . . ." Sango commented.

"I don't know, but I don't this is the time to question about it. Especially if we're going to try and convince Sesshomaru to travel with us." Kagome advised.

Just thinking about Inuyasha's reaction to this plan made all three of them sweatdrop. Remembering Inuyasha, Kagome looked in his direction to see him still chuckling at Sesshomaru.

"Oh no. . . ." Kagome muttered. Miroku and Sango went over to Inuyasha tried to hush Inuyasha by covering his mouth. He was about to bite Miroku's hand, but when Kagome went past them and stood in front of Sesshomaru, he was a little shocked.

"Sesshomaru, we're on our way to try and find an herb that will hopefully turn them back. And we would like you to join us."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled after getting out of Miroku's grip.

"And why would I join you?" Sesshomaru said glaring at them all, especially at Inuyasha.

"Because we refuse to give tell you the herb that we're looking for. So you have to join us or you'll never know." Kagome said with her arms crossed.

"I'll tell you! It's--"

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried before Inuyasha could blurt it out.

"Listen, we can help each other. You want to turn back, like Inuyasha and Miroku. And the more of us there are, the better protection there is." Kagome finished looking directly at Rin through the corners of her eyes. Rin was staring at Inuyasha who just getting up from the ground.

Sesshomaru stared at everyone involved.

"Fine. I shall travel with you until it no longer suits my needs."

Inuyasha stared shocked at his brother.

"I can't believe you are going to let him come with us after all the damage he's caused us! Am I the only sane person around here?! If you want to travel with him, fine. But that doesn't mean I have to!" Inuyasha yelled before running away into the forest fuming mad.

-------------------------------------------

Earlier that day, Kouga had been running in search of any sign of jewel shards or Naraku. He had decided to travel alone so the search would go faster, but he had to admit that he was slightly lonely. Wolves weren't meant to be solitary creatures.

He was about to run past a forest, until he picked up a scent that he had engraved in his brain.

"Kagome, she's near by." He said to himself and started towards the forest.

-------------------------------------------

Kouga followed the scent to find not Kagome, but someone else.

It was a small boy. He looked a lot like Inuyasha. And he smelled like him too. But he also smelled like Kagome.

"_What the hell is going on?! Why does that mutt look a like smell like both Inuyasha and Kagome?!" _Kouga thought to himself.

That's when he thought of it. The most horrifying thing he could ever think of.

"_He. . . .He can't be. . . .Kagome and Inuyasha's child! It's impossible! Kagome would never!!!"_

Kouga tried to reassure himself that the young boy wasn't the child of **his** woman and some mutt, without much success.

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha didn't run that far, but he was still angry at Kagome and the others.

"How could they invite _him_ along. After all that he's done us?!" Inuyasha kept muttering under his breath. He was so focused on his anger, that he never realized that he was being watched. He barely noticed Kagome at first when she finally caught up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"Why do you care, you have Sesshomaru with you know." Inuyasha answered mocking Kagome when Sesshomaru's name was mentioned.

"You don't understand, we had to ask him along. Please tell me you at least saw Rin."

"Who?"

"Rin, the little girl that was with Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, her. What about it?"

"If we had left them alone on their own, do you think Sesshomaru would be able to protect her?"

Inuyasha was about to yell back that he had no reason to care about the little girl, or what his brother could or could not do, when he and Kagome heard a stick crack as a wolf demon walked out from behind some bushes.

Right away, they noticed that Kouga had a determined look on his face, but when Kagome looked at his eyes, she saw a tiny waver of fear cross his eyes.

"Kagome, I demand that you tell me who the hell that is!" Kouga pointed at Inuyasha, anger now taking place of the fear.

"Kouga, what do you mean 'tell you who he is'?" Kagome asked confused. Couldn't he tell that it was Inuyasha?

"I mean, tell me if he is in fact Inuyasha's and your son!"


	8. Wet Dog

I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm sorry for lack of updating. Lack of motivation. If only that was the least of my worries.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Wet Dog

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga sweatdropped at Kagome's outburst.

"How could you think that he's my son! I'm too young to have a son! Let alone with Inuyasha, I haven't known him that long!" Kagome kept shouting at the poor wolf demon.

"So. . .he's not your son?" Kouga said with hope in his heart.

"No!"

Kouga sighed with relief, then stared at Inuyasha.

"If he's not your son, then who is he?"

Before Inuyasha could interrupt her, she blurted out, "Can't you tell, he's Inuyasha!"

There was a pause and Kouga and Inuyasha just stared at each other. . . .Then Kouga burst out laughing.

Inuyasha popped a vein. "Why'd you have to go and tell him. It's none of his business. Come on Kagome, let's go."

Kagome didn't have a chance to move when Kouga stopped laughing abruptly.

"I'm going with you."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me mutt."

"And what makes you think you're coming with us?"

"Somebody has to protect Kagome. What happens when a demon attacks?"

"Then Sango and Kirara will fight it."

"Sango is a great fighter, there's no denying it, but she's still a human, no matter what her perfession. Even with the help of her demon pet, she's still no match against a real strong demon. And you know it."

As he spoke, Inuyasha was thinking. Kouga was right. Sango was a trained demon hunter, but she was still trained in working with a group. No way could she fight by just her and Kirara. _Great, first Sesshomaru, now that damn wolf._

"Fine, but you're only allowed to accompany us for as long as we need you. And that shouldn't be too long."

Inuyasha turned and started walking toward where the rest of the group was. Kagome smiled after Inuyasha and started walking with Kouga bringing up the rear.

---------------------------------------

Back by the lake, Sango was getting everything situated. It took a lot of convincing, but she was finally able for Sesshomaru to allow her to help him onto Ah-Un along with Rin. Kirara was ready to be ridden as well. When Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga came back, they were a little surprised. Inuyasha refused to talk to anyone, so Kagome explained that Kouga would be traveling with them as well for a little while.

"Where are we going to now?" Kagome asked Sango.

"There's a village near by that I know of. We can get rest there. It's a quiet village, so it should be safe for us."

With that said, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha climbed on top of Kirara. The young males inbetween the two females. . .much to Miroku's delight. Sesshomaru and Rin were riding Ah-Un, though the two-headed dragon refused passage for Jaken, so he was stuck hanging on to the reigns as tight as he could when they took off. Kouga was just going to run, as usual.

The village that Sango talked about was rather small. On one side of it, down there was a big river. Since the village was so small, it wasn't bothered by things of the outside world. They had never had any trouble with demons, and were actually rescued by a few, so the group had no trouble finding a place to stay for the night.

"It looks like a storm is coming." Miroku stated looking at the skies.

"I think you're right. Good thing we found shelter, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"You bet! This was a great idea of yours Sango!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru, and vice versa. And with Kouga snickering quietly at him, Inuyasha's will finally broke.

"I'm going for a walk."

Kagome turned to look at him, "Don't be ridiculous. It's going to storm soon."

"Feh. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha left the hut, and started to walk in the light woods near the village.

--------------------------------

It had been an hour since Inuyasha had left, and he still hadn't returned. The storm clouds were now above them, with rain and soon thunder and lightening. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and even Rin were worried. Sesshomaru and Kouga weren't so worried.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha was grumbling about the stupid rain, his stupid brother, and that stupid wolf demon. He was standing just outside the village and decided that it was time to return to the warm fire. It was getting dark fast, and the wind was picking up. Yeah, it was definantly time to go back.

He started to go through the small clearing that lead into the village, when the storm seemed to get ten times as worse. He could barely see where he was going. His ears and nose were freezing, and the rest of his body wasn't far off from doing so.

As he was walking, he didn't see the rock in front of him, so he tripped and fell. Now, it wouldn't have been so bad, if he wasn't close to the bank of the river. But he was, so it was bad. Instead of falling onto the wet grass, he fell down the bank, and into the river itself. And to make things worse, he had hit his head, so he wasn't even conscious when this happened.

So, without anyone's knowledge, not even his own, Inuyasha was swept down the roaring river.

------------------------------

Kagome looked outside the small window. _I hope he's okay._

Sango, reading her friend's face, "Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha is smaller, but he's still Inuyasha. He'll be okay. He's probably sleeping under a tree, dry and okay. He just needs some alone time. And he'll be back in the morning."

Kagome smiled, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't worry so much."


	9. Lost and found posters anyone?

I don't own Inuyasha. Warning, this chapter jumps back and forth between people. I hope I did it in a way that doesn't confuse you. If it does, let me know and I'll change it. After all, this is for you guys!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Lost and Found Posters anyone?

The moon was very bright out. And so beautiful. Kikyo loved to stare at the moon while thinking. It was calming to her. She had been staying at a village as a healer for some time now. So far, nobody suspected anything unusual about her, so she wasn't in any hurry to leave.

_I guess it's time to head back for the night._ Kikyo got out of the tree and started to walk back to the village. The path was clearly marked, so she continued on her train of thought, until something caught her eye.

A stray moonbeam had made something by the river sparkle with it's light. Not in any hurry, Kikyo slowly made her way over to it to see what it was. What she saw was white hair. The hair was attached to a small body that was laying face down on the bank. Kikyo reached down and gently lifted him up. Since the moon was so very bright, she was able to clearly see what she held. And what she saw shocked her.

_Inuyasha?_

--------------------------------------

It had been an uneasy night. Kagome didn't get much sleep because she had been so worried about Inuyasha. At dawn, Sango awoke and told Kagome that she would go look for him in the woods. Kouga didn't really care about finding him, so he stayed put to make sure Kagome was safe. With everyone else asleep, Kagome stayed by a window and studied the map. _This is no use. I'm not familiar with this area. Sango or Miroku should be looking at this. . . ._

"**GAH!**"

Kagome jumped, spooked because it had been so quiet.

"Miroku? Was that you, are you alright!" she yelled as she quickly walked over to the door to the male sleeping area. She opened the door to find Miroku and Sesshomaru glaring at each other, and Jaken in the corner ready to attack if needed.

"I'm fine Kagome." Miroku answered through clenched teeth.

"What's going on here?"

Sesshomaru turned his head in disdain and looked at neither of the humans.

"I woke up and Sesshomaru was just standing there, staring at me. Not the greatest of wakeup calls." Miroku admitted, not taking his eyes off of the dog demon.

"You deserve it for what you did last night!" Jaken shouted.

"Oh? And what did I do last night!" Miroku yelled at the little toad like creature.

"You grabbed his boa and used it as a pillow! That's what you did!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was asleep!"

"Likely story, you pesty human! Oh, my great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't deserve this. He should be sleeping on a bed filled with soft rose petals in a castle that floats on the clouds. Not forced to sleep on the floor next to an inferior human like this filth!" Jaken ranted pointing his staff at Miroku.

Miroku growled, but before he could say anything, Kagome interjected.

"That's enough, from all of you. It's not like any of us are enjoying this situation, but we're stuck with it. Now stop arguing a--"

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Did you sleep well? Guess what I did when I woke up? I helped make breakfast, and I helped Sango and Kagome clean up the mats. It was so much fun!" Rin said hurriedly as she entered the room. . .she almost seemed to be singing what she spoke.

"Okay, so there is one someone that's enjoying this experience." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

-------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU AROUND HERE? PLEASE, KAGOME AND THE REST OF US ARE GETTING WORRIED! **INUYASHA!**" Sango yelled throughout the forest riding Kirara. She had skipped breakfast and had been looking for the chibi hanyou all morning. She was hungry, and her voice was getting hoarse from yelling. She wasn't able to find him anywhere. She looked on the forest floor with no luck, she searched in the tree tops, also with no luck. _Where are you Inuyasha?_

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sneezed and woke up. He didn't know where he was. Looking around the room, he saw a fire going for warmth, and on the table was a plate of food. Assuming the food was for him, and not really caring if it wasn't for him, he ate the food before worrying about anything else.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was picking some herbs with the help of one of the local men. It had been awhile since the village had gotten a decent healer, and they were bound to do everything they could to protect her, unbeknownst to them that it was unnecessary.

"So, who was that youngster sleeping by the fire?" He asked, trying to shirk off the boredom. He had walked to her house to escort her on her herb picking, and when she opened the door, he spotted a little sleeping lump by the fireplace.

Kikyo didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to talk at all. But she had an image to uphold at the moment, so she smiled sweetly.

"Last night I was walking along the river, and I found a child that must have fallen in. He was unconscious when I found him, but he doesn't seem to have any major injuries."

"That's really good to hear. You sure are an angel, Priestess."

"Not really, I'm only doing what I can. Nothing more."

The man just simply left the subject alone after chuckling quietly as if he found what she said amusing.

--------------------------------

Rin came running into the hut.

"She's back, she's back!"

Kagome looked up from reading over Miroku's shoulder at the map and ran outside to greet Sango, Kirara, and hopefully Inuyasha. To her dismay, Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No luck?" Kagome asked sadly to her friend. Sango's only reply was a simple shake of the head.

"No luck? I'd say that this was great luck! No more smelly mutt to interfer with me and my woman!" Kouga gloated as he stood in the doorway. He was quickly quieted down by a cold stare from Kagome. "Err. . .I know, I'll go find him!"

Kagome and Sango looked shocked.

"You'd do that?" Kagome asked amazed.

"If he's in those woods, then consider him found." Without another word, Kouga ran passed them and into the woods. _Maybe Kagome will be happy with me if I find him, and angry at him for not coming back. And if I don't find him, well, what can you do?_ Kouga snickered to himself as he began his search.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha finished gulping his meal. _I guess Kagome and the others found me last night. Good thing to._

He walked outside of the hut, and noticed that it wasn't the one that he was originally staying in. _Wait a minute! Where am I? Where's Ka-----Wait. . .that scent. . . .It can't be! _Inuyasha ran following the scent on a path leading to the forest. _KIKYO!_

---------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was sitting on a rock under a tree. The man that had come with her had fallen asleep while they had stopped for lunch. She was concentrating hard on the ground.

_Inuyasha. . . .I wonder, if he and I had gotten married, what would have our son looked like? Or even a daughter? So long ago, yet I still feel the pain. I shouldn't feel anything. . .I have no heart. I barely have a soul left in me. Clay doesn't have feelings. So why do I still feel the pain?_

"Kikyo."

She looked up to see a young child with silver white hair, golden eyes, and two dog ears.

"Inuyasha."

-------------------------------------------------

Kouga had no luck finding Inuyasha. And he couldn't smell anything because everything smelled the same, wet. He was walking back to the village, when something did catch his nose. It was blood. Inuyasha's blood. And it was more powerful than the wet scent. He followed it and found the source on a small stone near the bank of the river. Kouga looked at the river and some roots near it. Jumping over to them, he found strands of silver white hair that also smelled like Inuyasha. Putting two and two together, Kouga realized what must have happened.

-------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other for the longest time. They both waited for the other person to speak, but failing to say something themselves. Until Inuyasha got tired of the silence surrounding them.

"Kikyo. . ."

Kikyo looked away from Inuyasha and started to examine the herbs in her basket.

"Before you ask, I found you by the river. You must have fallen in."

Inuyasha stared at her sadly.

"Then thankyou, Kikyo."

She shrugged, as if it was something any exgirlfriend would do for a man that she felt betrayed her.

There was that silence again.

"How have you been?"

His question caused Kikyo to look at him.

"Taller than you, I assume."

He looked at the ground.

"I suppose you're wondering what happened to make me look like this. Well, I drank from the"

"Lake that brings back the youth to the aged?"

"You know about it?"

"I heard it by rumor, and by learning legends in my training. I never really gave it much thought."

"Kikyo, I--"

"Priestess Kikyo! I'm sorry I fell asleep. I hope I didn't keep you wai--", the man's speech slowed, "--ting. You must be the young boy that Priestess Kikyo found last night. Good to see that you're up and about." He glances up at the sky. "Well, it's getting late. I think we should head back to the village. My wife will enjoy cooking dinner for our little guess. She loves children. And I think she'll like you especially, since she also loves dogs." He laughs as he points out Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha pops a vein.

"Thank you for the offer. If you don't mind, I have other things to attend to, but I would appreciate it if you took this boy back with you." Kikyo said and then seemed to disappear behind a tree.

"Well, let's go son. I've learned that if women don't want to be found, then there's no way to find them!" The man laughed at what he said, and pulled Inuyasha back to the village by the arm. Inuyasha just stared at where he last saw Kikyo.

--------------------------------------------

Kouga entered the hut.

"Kouga! Did you find him!" Kagome asked the wolf demon desperatly.

"Yes and no. I didn't find him, but I think I know what happened to him. Hey! Dinner!" Kouga sat down between Sesshomaru and Miroku and started to chow down on the food in front of him.

"Well?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

Kouga smirked, "I'll tell you, IF Kagome gives me a kiss."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, sweatdropped and stared at the smug wolf.

Kagome popped a vein. "Tell me, or you'll be kissing my fist!"

Kouga's smug face was spoiled by a sweatdrop of his own. "Okay! I found some blood and hair strands near the river. So, my best guess is that the stupid mutt tripped and fell into the river and got carried down stream."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru and Jaken, looked surprised.

------------------------------------------

Howerd: You've been watching too much CSI.

Nin: Hey! I avoided the words: evidence, traces of, and scene of the crime!

Howerd: Only because I editted.


End file.
